


Can I lay by your side?

by Mischiefy



Series: Who dares to love forever? [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec stays dead, And I couldn't stop thinking about this, Angst, But I cried while writing, Dead Alec Lightwood, Future Fic, Hurt No Comfort, I listened to Lay me down by Sam Smith, I repeat, I'm Sorry, It's Magnus reaction to Alec's death, M/M, So beware, anyway, i had to write it down, it's short, it's so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefy/pseuds/Mischiefy
Summary: Had it not been for the icy stillness in his body, he would’ve thought his lover was simply sleeping.Can I lay by your side?





	Can I lay by your side?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry for this, but blame it on Sam Smith and his heartbreaking "Lay me down"  
> Hope you "enjoy" this, as much as I "enjoyed" writing it :)

Magnus Bane stood motionless at the feet of the bed. Frozen.Alone.

The others had left the church to give him a moment to bid farewell to his husband.

Alexander was lying there, skin white as snow, seemingly fast asleep.

He was beautiful. Even in death, he was the most beautiful creature Magnus had ever seen.

On that white bed, he looked otherworldly, angelic.

Had it not been for the icy stillness in his body, he would’ve thought his lover was simply sleeping.

_Can I lay by your side?_

A last heartbroken thought crossing his mind.

_Can I lay by your side, as if you could still open your beautiful blue eyes and look at me with all that pathetic love of yours that made my heart flutter?_

_Can I lay by your side, as I’ve done so many times?_

Can I, Alexander?

_Who’ll take care of you now that you have left me behind?_

  _Who’ll make sure you are alright?_

His hands began to shake and he gripped tightly the steely edge of the bed.

-Alexander – a pained scream left his mouth, as he fell on the floor.

_You told me not to cry when you were gone_

You foolish, adorable Nephillim boy.

Who gave you the leave to break me like this?

_Who gave you the permission to leave me?_

And it was lying there on the cold floor that he felt it.

A warm hand wiping his strained cheeks in a soft wind blow.

-Be strong, my love, for one day _we will lay side by side again_ -

The soft whisper of his lover’s voice withheld in the breeze caressed his skin lovingly and Magnus closed his eyes.

-Take care of yourself in the meanwhile, my pretty boy- he murmured broken, defeated.

The faint echo of a laugh reverberated in the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, it's over :)  
> This was my first attempt at writing in English, so I sincerely hope I managed to deliver to you the emotions I felt while listening to the song.  
> If you have any suggestions feel free to suggest them ;)  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Sara


End file.
